


My Special Suit

by Bearfeat



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Grammi, Hotdogging, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: That's a nice suit Special got himself to accept that Grammi. Would be a shame if something.... HAPPENED TO IT.Pointless smut ayyy





	

‘I didn’t know you were going to wear an actual suit.’ Omega stood behind Special, looking his oldest friend in his nervous green eyes.

‘I thought it’d be nice to actually dress up all fancy.’ Special answered, pulling the tie over his shoulder. ‘I figured it’d be funny… dressed up like this.’ he paused, looking down as he measured how high he should start tying the tie, unsure of how to get a perfect knot. ‘And, you know…’ he mumbled. ‘It’s just me this time.’

 

He now actively avoided eye contact with the other, as he wrapped the fabric around his fingers. He could feel how Omega shuffled on his feet behind him.

‘What are you doing?’ the bigger ghoul finally said. His voice sounded gruff. ‘That won’t work!’ he placed his big hands on Special’s shoulders and turned him around. Omega furrowed his brow and grabbed Special’s tie, his hands working expertly at tying it neatly. When it was done, he took the knot between his finger and his thumb and pulled it up high, not too tight, and not too loose.

 

‘You know I would’ve gone with you, dressed, masked.’ He whispered after a moment of silence. His fingers still wrapped around Special’s tie. ‘But it would be hypocritical.’

‘I’m not blaming you.’

‘Yes, you are.’ Omega deadpanned. Special finally looked at him.

‘You miss me.’ Omega whispered. ‘I can see it in everything you do.’ He let go of the tie and ran his thumb over Special’s chin. ‘So I’ll go with you.’

Special’s eyes went misty for a second, before turning dark and fierce. He slapped Omega’s hand away.

‘I didn’t say you could be my plus one!’ he huffed, storming away, but Omega got hold of his arm.

‘Then who is?’ The bigger ghoul hissed. ‘Did you ask _anyone_ to come along?’ He saw the white of Special’s eyes turn red in frustration, only making his irises more green, more intense. He roughly pulled the man forward by his sleeve, making him groan at remembering the cost of hiring a tux.

 

‘I will be your date tonight, _Special_ Ghoul.’ He sneered. He opened his mouth to say more, but Special violently pulled his arm free from his grip, clasped his hands over Omega’s ears and pulled his face forward. Their teeth clashed together and Omega gasped in surprise as Special kissed him hard, but he then immediately wrapped his arms tightly around the other. Special moaned. He moaned and rubbed his crotch against Omega’s thigh. He claimed his friend’s mouth, diving his nails in Omega’s T-shirt. They stumbled through the room in this unexpected tornado of lust, clawing at each other, biting, kissing as if the world was falling. Suddenly, Omega roughly pulled Special’s hair, gasping for air as he pressed his hips forward. As soon as he felt his ghoul’s hard cock, Special jerked Omega’s shirt up and worked a hand down his jeans. Omega’s cock responded, and immediately started moving once Special wrapped his fingers around it.

Omega grunted loud, and clawed a fist in the back of Special’s jacket. He moved forward, backing Special up until they leaned against a wall. Omega trapped the other between the wall and himself, as he started to buck his hips, thrusting his cock in Special’s hand and against his stomach.

‘Ghoul!’ Special breathed, ‘This is a nice fucking suit!’ The irritation in his voice hardly overcame his excitement.

‘Take it off, then!’

‘There’s no time!’

Omega grunted and grabbed the jacket by the collar. He pulled it over his shoulders so bluntly that Special yelped at the sudden pain and pulled his hand back from Omega’s jeans.

 

‘Motherfucker!’ he roared, when Omega turned him around and tore the jacket from him. Omega reached for his belt, but Special grabbed his wrist. Suddenly showing an amazing strength, he dove his nails in Omega’s flesh, making the larger man lose his balance. Omega stumbled and landed on one knee, leaving Special the upper hand. He placed a knee against Omega’s chest and pushed. The other resisted just enough for him to use a lot of force at once, making Omega fall over and land on his back, Special following, uneasily bumping one knee on Omega’s torso, one knee on the floor.

 

Both ghouls panted as they stared each other down, anger and lust burning behind their eyes. They both knew Omega’s was stronger, but Special held him down tenaciously. Omega had grabbed Special’s thighs in the fall, and as his heaving increased, caused by the weight of the other man on his chest, his grip loosened. Face red, he looked up at his friend as he let his hands fall to the ground.

Special moved, slowly. He placed his knees on both sides of the man under him, giving him more space to breathe. He ran his fingers over Omega’s lips.

‘I did miss you.’ he whispered. He slipped a finger inside when Omega opened up for him. The ghoul swirled his tongue around it.

‘Omega…’ Special whispered, feeling a need in his body that needed to be obeyed. ‘I want you to make me come.’

 

Omega raised his hands again. As Special slid another finger into his mouth, he tenderly ran his hands up Special’s thighs. He admired the ghoul’s body, and how good he looked, dressed like this. Special felt his blue eyes glide over his frame. He was so hard when Omega’s hands finally started tugging at his belt. Omega bit his fingers as he released his erection. Then, he lifted Special off him as if he weighed nothing. Special let the ghoul roll them over. He leaned back on his elbows and watched how the other took place between his spread legs. He gasped when his cock was engulfed by Omega’s beautiful mouth.

 

‘You’re such a good ghoul.’ He breathed, feeling Omega’s lips hit the base of his cock, the back of his tongue against the tenderness of his head.

‘Ah!’ he moaned, feeling Omega push him further and further back into his throat. ‘So good!’

He let his head fall back, muttering profanities into the space between them. Slowly, he rocked his hips up to meet the movements of the other. Omega grabbed his waistcoat, making Special gasp as the fabric of his suit tightened around his torso. The ghoul moved up and down over his cock, guided by the throaty sounds escaping Special’s lips, savoring the taste of the ghoul under him.

‘Fuck!’ Special breathed. He felt a tightening in his throat and then his balls. Omega sucked him hard into his warm mouth, hollowing his cheeks around him. He quietly hummed as Special’s breathing became staggered.

‘I’m coming.’ He warned Omega, and sunk down to the floor completely, cramping his arms up beside him. ‘Fuck, I…I’m-’

Special clawed at Omega’s hair, thrusting his cock one last time as he spent himself in the ghouls throat. He grunted loudly, eyes tightly shut.

 

Slowly, the other released himself from Special’s grip and gently pulled away, letting his cock slip form his mouth.

‘Hmmm.’ Special moaned. ‘Omega…’

Omega swallowed. He sat up  on his knees and watched the ghoul, laying on the floor before him. Gently, he ran his hands over his chest. Special moaned again and smiled. His green eyes stood kind now, and he looked at his ghoul from under his eyelids. He closed his hands around Omega’s ringed fingers, still stroking him, making his skin glow against the fabric of his suit.

‘Fuck me.’ He whispered. He dropped his gaze to the tent in Omega’s pants.

‘I thought there wasn’t time.’

Special threw a look in the direction of the clock on the wall. He didn’t even seem to register the time.

‘I guess we’re making a habit out of arriving late at events that get us awards.’ He said. ‘Besides, I said there wasn’t time to take off this suit.’ He looked up, seeing how Omega was now burning with desire. He let go of his hands and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants.

‘Fuck me.’ He said again, stripping the trousers down over his hips. His voice sounded needy now. His spent cock slapped his thigh as he turned around for his ghoul.

 

When he didn’t feel Omega’s hands on him yet, he turned around. He slowly held up his middle finger and slid it into his mouth. When he took it out, the finger was coated with saliva, and a dread of spit broke as he moved the hand behind him, circling his asshole. He arched his finger, ready to push inside, when Omega slapped the hand away and pressed his erection against Special’s ass. He held Special tight, one arm over his chest, one hand on the ground next to Special’s.

 

‘I’ll fuck you…’ he grumbled, sliding his cock between Special’s cheeks, ‘after.’

Omega felt the muscles in the other man’s ass tighten.

‘After?’ Special gasped. Omega sat up and slapped him hard. He watched his own cock slide up and down, and he pushed the cheeks together. The skin under his fingers turned red wherever he touched it. He pulled back and spat down, watching it cloak his cock as he moved it over Special’s slick and beautiful ass. He dove his fingers in his ghouls skin, fucking him harder.

‘What if I came all over your gorgeous suit?’ Omega said darkly. He pressed his chest against the man under him, causing more friction against his dick, trapped between their bodies. He quickened the pace, and felt Special’s ass contract again.

‘I’ll fucking…punch you… in your smug…little face.’ Was his answer. Special’s voice sounded like a vicious whisper, indicating he was enjoying the feeling of Omega’s hard cock against his ass.

Omega meant to retort with saying he wouldn’t mind his feisty little fists against his body one bit, but as he felt how Special’s heartbeat rose under his hand and his own cock slid up and down between Special’s ass cheeks, he also felt his end coming.

‘Tell me.’ He managed to get past his lips. ‘What would you do?’

 

Special moaned, feeling Omega’s thrusts increase. ‘If you get… your filty cum… all over my … expensive.. as _fuck_ …’ he bowed his head, taking Omega’s violent thrusts, feeling the balls of the ghoul slap against him every time he bottomed out. ‘FUCKING SUIT!’ he yelled, and then gasped for breath. ‘I… I will…’

Omega roared and pulled Special’s shirt and waistcoat up to his shoulders. He leaned on the man under him until he sank face-down to the floor.

Grabbing his cock in one hand, he stroked himself ferociously, coming all over the ghoul’s ass. Their ecstasy was only short-lived, because at that moment there was a knock on the door.

 

‘Special, sir?’ they heard a nervous voice. Both men froze, holding their breath. It was impossible the voice behind the door hadn’t heard Omega voice his orgasm.

‘Sir, we need to go. Now.’

‘Coming!’ Special answered, still face-down on the floor. Then there was a second of utter silence, before Omega burst out laughing. His entire body pulsed as his roaring laughter echoed off the walls. Special giggled uncontrollably under him. The voice did not respond, and eventually they heard their footsteps fade.

 

‘Hold on, Special, sir.’ Omega said, when Special moved. He looked down at the mess he made and took off his T-shirt. Gently, almost tenderly, he used the shirt to wipe his ghoul clean. When he was done, he bowed and placed a sweet little kiss on Special’s right butt cheek.

‘Now, who says I don’t take care of you?’ he mumbled, as the other one turned around and pulled up his pants. Special smiled up at Omega, and the ghoul held out his hands to help him up. They said nothing as they looked at each other, seeing smiles, blushing cheeks, shining eyes. Special’s lips slowly parted, when his eyes suddenly fell to the clock on the wall again. They spread wide in panic.

 

‘Shit!’ he cursed, hastily straightening his clothes. He looked around for his jacket and ran to the door.

‘Wait!’ Omega said in a loud voice. Special looked back, annoyed.

‘Take mine.’ Omega took his mask out of the bag he brought and held it up to his ghoul. ‘It’s why I brought it. Please, wear mine tonight.’

Special really didn’t have time to fight him. He pushed the door handle down and accepted the silver mask.

‘One more thing.’ Omega said, in the same loud voice. Special looked angry now, and started a familiar series of profanities, but Omega slid a hand in his neck and pulled him in. The kiss was hard, and sincere.

‘Go get that fucking Grammi.’ He whispered. ‘It’s yours. You deserve it.’

Special stood still as he threw him a last look. His smile was crooked and there was a twinkle in his eye. Then he stormed out the door. Omega stepped out after him and watched him fly down the hall, until he rounded a corner and disappeared out of sight.


End file.
